Hanging By a Thread
by YoungFate15
Summary: Ok guys so this is the happs i will mostly likely not keep the title because i waiting for my partner to create one and i really wanted to post this story because we worked so hard on it. My partner is Lendiner and read to find out what happens.


**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys it's Passion15 and here is a new story that I'm writing with Lendiner who is epic by the way. She is a really great friend and author so go read her stories. She came up with the idea and we both wrote it out. This is for you guys. Much love from both of us. 3. **

**~Cece's POV~**

"Oh you two get a room!" I screamed in a mad and disgusted voice because I just happened to walk in on Rocky and Logan going to second base on our family couch. _Lucky me. _I storm into the kitchen to grab an apple, my new shoes squeaking and lighting up.

As soon as they hear my voice and incredibly annoying shoes, they jump back from each other and button their shirts back up, Logan chuckling and Rocky blushing.

I bite into my apple while sitting at the table, watching these to goofballs button up their shirts. "Next time please give me a warning." I say chewing my apple bitterly. Before they can both answer, Flynn comes into the living room, still in his Spiderman pajamas. "Morning, Rocky, Logan, and Cece." He said before sitting on the couch and stretching on it. "Hey Flynn." Rocky and Logan replied, as if that whole 'touching incident' never happened. I gave both of them a knowing glare before I went back to my granny smith apple.

Rocky gave me a shy smile and backed farther away from Logan, who as of now was offended by her sudden movement. I rolled my eyes then got up from the table and headed to my room. I heard footsteps coming from behind me, which signaled that someone was following me. So in order to escape my stalker I went in my room and shut my bright colored door behind me.

When I got inside I plopped down onto my bed and looked at the pictures of Rocky, Flynn, Deuce, Ty, and I before Logan got here. Sometimes he can really be a joy killing parasite.

Everything in my life was fine until he showed up. My best friend actually had time for me but now all she cares about is spending time with Logan and that's all I ever hear about.

_Logan, Logan, Logan._ _Fuck Logan!_ I suddenly hear a faint knock on my wooden yet painted white and decorated with unicorn stickers, door but don't even think about moving from my comfy bed.

"Cece come on and open the door let's talk please." Rocky pleaded. I sighed but got up off my bed and went to open my door. When I did Rocky stood on the other side with Logan behind her.

"Oh hell no he is not coming into my room Rocky. You said you wanted to talk to me." I screamed. She backed away and I could tell she was a little bit hurt by my sudden outburst. Logan rolled his eyes then went back to the living room with Flynn. Rocky stepped inside my room. I closed the door behind her so no trespassers couldn't come in.

"What did you want to talk about Rocks?" I said mellowing out a bit so she wouldn't be scared. She looked at me with hurt eyes and I knew I was really hurting her so I calmed down and sat beside her.

"Why can't you keep an open mind about Logan, Cece?" She asked me. And here we go again with the Logan's. I'm sick of it and I'm about to tell her why. She does want to know the truth anyway so here goes nothing.

"Do you really want to know why I don't like Logan Rocks?" I said bluntly. She nodded. She looked me dead in the eyes.

"First of all when is the last time we went out since you started to date him, Secondly I don't like him, thirdly we don't hang anymore, oh did I mention I don't like him at all." I said harshly. I could see the guilt and the anger in her eyes. She wanted to yell back but she knew it was the truth. She knew we never hang out anymore because of him.

"Look Cece I'm sorry but you would do the same thing if you had a boyfriend that you really liked. You would want me to get along with that person right so why can't you just pretend to like him just for me. Please Ce your my best friend and this is all I ask of you."

Rocky said pleadingly. I scoffed at her statement. She was giving me that best friend bullshit that I would only take from her. I soften up a bit so she wouldn't feel the tension. I looked at her and she gave me the puppy dog face that always got me. I sighed then gave up.

"Fine but only pretending and it's just for you because were best friends and you would put up with whoever I date." I said sweetly. Unlike her I'm a really good actress and I can fake my way through anything. She smiled and got up to hug me. I stood up and hug her back then we left my room and went into the living room. Logan and Flynn sat on the couch playing Flynn's new zombie game. Rocky nudged me and I went by Logan.

"Logan I'm s-s-s-so." I stuttered. I looked at Rocky with a look that said I couldn't go through with it. A smirked formed on Logan's face.

"What was that Sissy?" He asked. I gave him a death glare and if looks could kill he be dead by now.

"Sorry asshole. I mean I'm sorry for how I went off on you early." I said sweetly like nothing ever happened. He grinned but accepted my apology.

"We're cool now CeCe?" He asked me. I nodded looking at Rocky standing behind him with pleading hands.

"Zam! C'mon let's go get something to eat cause I'm a hungry. My treat." He said. Hmm maybe I will start to like this guy. Maybe. Just maybe. We followed him to Crusty's where Deuce, Dina, Ty, and Tinka were sitting in a table. I walked over them while searching the table for a seat.

"Hey Guys what's up?" I asked before smoothing out my sparkly gold pants to sit down. They all shrugged and shook their heads. Apparently from their body language I figured there was no good news. I grabbed a seat and pulled it up so close to the table, I could see the practically see the grease stains in the table from previous costumers. Flynn also joined us and Rocky and Logan ordered us some food.

When it came they pulled up two more chairs and we sat around the table chatting about non important things like school and basketball games. We dug in and the pizza was actually pretty good. That was until I saw a toenail in my pizza.

Maybe you didn't hear me right.

I had a toenail in my pizza.

Are. You. Kidding.

I almost threw up. I got up to put my plate in the garbage then sat back with the group. We stayed a little while longer and chatted about until it got late. We were about to leave when someone I thought left for good came in.

"Gunther?" I asked in a shocked yet happy whisper.

"Hello Bay-Bee!"

**Hoped you enjoy this like I did when I was reading it. Lendiner really is poppin. So give her some shout outs and review her stories.**


End file.
